God Given
by EchoFallsFromGrace
Summary: A story of unpossessed Bananun!
1. Chapter 1

**This will be a three parter unpossessed Bananun piece and follow the other unpossesseds I've written (Chapters 67 and 68 in Fact, I Love Her). Thank you to all the prompts ideas sent!  
**

**Beta-ed by Grace  
**

"I don't know why she's doing this."

Mary had shrugged apologetically, unable to give her an answer past "I was only asked to bring you.". She puttered around Sister Jude's desk, hands reaching out to straighten folders and files and stray papers, her fingers pushing back a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. Lana watched her carefully, trying to catch the girl's attention, but the nun wouldn't meet her gaze with her own baby blue eyes.

"Someone told her, Mary."

The blonde stiffened lightly and she turned to give her back to the brunette, staring out the window as she brought her hand up to bite at the skin around her thumb. Her voice was soft. "I didn't."

Lana let out a rush of air in relief and Mary turned, confusion and hurt in her features.

"You thought I'd told her."

"Why else would she make me wait here and," The brunette waved vaguely at the desk, a grimace finding its way to her face. "Show off her impressive array of whipping canes?" Blue eyes flitted to the wooden rods. "I don't think she cleans them regularly, Mary."

"No. She doesn't." The blonde whispered, gaze on blood coated pine. "I didn't." She repeated. "I know that none of the inmates would dare rat you out because they'd be punished also for their sin of greed and lust of blood, but-" She shook her head quickly. "It wasn't me."

"I believe you."

Mary nodded softly.

"She has eyes on the back of her head, anyway."

The two shared a small smile as Lana tried her best to diffuse the incoming whipping she'd get. The skin on her backside was already smarting at the idea.  
The blonde had come to her in the day room, fingers shaking as she'd bent over to talk to her, whispered in her ear. Jude had found out of her few hours spent in the infirmary with a split lip and a minor concussion, courtesy of her last encounter with Spivey and his snide remarks. And from the fear coursing through Mary Eunice's veins, Lana could tell it'd been a bad reaction the woman had had.

Her black eyes watched as Mary's fingernail played with the edge of one of the canes, her blue gaze wide as she let herself touch the wood. She pulled away as if burnt and turned away from the desk, skin flushing.

"Not into that kind of thing?" Lana laughed lightly, turning her teasing smile towards the blonde, but the girl only stared back and she suddenly cursed herself, her scowl returning. _She's a sister_. "Sorry, I'm just, I'm just trying to make light of this."

"You look ashamed." Mary shrugged softly, her own smile tugging at her lips. "But I have no idea what you're asking."

The brunette's frown didn't lessen. "This is why I get in trouble, I can't watch my mouth."

"Your words in general, Miss Lana." The blonde replied. It was almost cheeky. Her eyes flitted down to the dark marks written in pen in the crook of the woman's elbow and her grin widened. Lana pulled her sleeve down. "I won't tell." The girl promised.

"Thanks."

"I personally like reading." Mary admitted. "I sometimes have the mailman sneak in a few copies of books to put in the archives, the ones that Sister Jude won't allow. I only do so to keep an eye on the changing styles of writing throughout the decades, of course." She added quickly. "It's purely educational."

"Is that a sin?"

"Reading? I hope not."

"I'm sure Hell has an extensive collection of books." Seeing the girl's distraught face, Lana shook her head. "Not what I meant." The blonde didn't reply, her eyes not meeting the reporter's anymore. Lana took a step forward. "I was joking, Mary." She took the girl's hands in hers almost carefully, biting back her smile when the blonde threaded her fingers with hers. "You'd be the last person to go to Hell." Tentatively, the brunette pushed Mary's bangs out of her face, face angled up an inch to be able to look at the girl properly. "You know that, right?"

"It's my blood on those canes." The blonde blurted out.

"What?"

"I'm no angel, Miss Winters."

Lana stiffened at the formality.

"I sin just as much as you do."

"I hardly think that you-"

Mary cut her off. "I mess up just as much as you. I disobey and I'm a klutz and awkward and I can never seem to remember what's just been said to me-"

"You only disobey when you intent on caring for others. Don't think I haven't noticed. Those things are trivial, you're not breaking a commandment." Lana replied forcefully. "God doesn't judge like Jude does. Do you understand that?"

"What do you know of God?" The blonde pleaded back.

A sigh escaped through the brunette's lips as she stared up into teary blue eyes. "Not much." She finally admitted softly. "He left me a long time ago."

"Lana."

The brunette shook her head. "But I'm sure He loves you. I would, if I was omnipotent, if I could see all souls."

Mary repeated her name in a whisper this time, her tears free flowing down her ivory cheeks. Lana sighed out when the girl wrapped her hands around her neck, her fingers intertwining at the base of her neck. The blonde's forehead fell to rest against the woman's, her nose bumping into Lana's.

Lana brushed at an errant tear and she reached up to kiss her cheek reassuringly, and she left another kiss closer to the girl's lips. Her black eyes widened when Mary turned her head slightly and kissed her back, her bottom lip brushing up against the reporter's top one.

Lana wrapped her fingers in blonde locks and tugged the girl down, opening her mouth and silently begging for Mary to do the same. She snaked her tongue out and the blonde's was so close to meeting hers and

and the door opened and they wrenched away from each other, the girl breathing hard and blushing so badly that there was no way to lie out of the intimate touches in front of the hardened sister yelling from the doorway.

Mary's blood would dot the canes again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 of 3, and it will be updated again on Tuesday :) (Though I might just make it longer, I'll be honest.)  
**

**Beta-ed by graceonce **

**Rated T**

Mary shifted. She wanted to raise herself up to take a blanket to cover herself as a shiver ran down her spine, but the simple thought of her skin moving over her bones made her want to cry, and the longer she thought about it the more she began to imagine herself breaking down in sobs. So she let her body go without clothes or cover.

She was in more pain than she'd ever been. She'd cried through Lana's punishment, for both the brunette and for herself as she thought of the coming lashes that would mirror the reporter's raised skin, but Jude's anger had been minimal with the saphic woman.

Lana had been thrown out into the hallway afterwards, limping and wincing with every step she took, and the nun had slammed the door shut behind her before pushing Mary down over her desk forcefully.

And she'd taken all her rage out on the young blonde.

Every single ounce of it.

Frank had had to help her back to her room, supporting all her weight, and had helped her off with her habit, eyes dutifully raised to the ceiling as she'd dropped onto her bed, head at the bottom of the mattress and crying heavily. He'd left her, finding nothing else to help her with and unwilling to stay too long, fearing Jude just as much if he was found with Mary Eunice.

The entirety of her backside was covered in red welts, open and oozing blood and pus. Some ran down the back of her legs to her knees, one laid beneath her shoulder blades. That one had made her scream. The skin was raised if not broken over several inches and she could feel the warmth emanating from the wounds without having to reach back to press her hands to them. Not that she wanted to. She just wanted to die.

She flitted in and out of deliriousness and unconsciousness, knowing she was entertaining a fever, but she didn't dare stand to find help. So she dropped her head to the mattress and hoped it would pass, praying in repetition and biting at the skin around her lips, where her punishment came from.

She raised her head hours later, or maybe it was days, minutes? she wasn't sure, but she raised her head and watched as her door opened and as Lana tiptoed into her room, hand against the side of her mouth as she closed them into the girl's quarters, the inmates' cries falling flat when the door closed.  
Mary groaned lightly before letting her head fall back.

"Mary." Her name was said in an awed whisper, confusion etched in the syllables. "Are you alright?"

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted-" The woman paused. "I haven't seen you since Jude's office."

"I've been here."

"Can you move?"

Mary shook her head, and the tears began to fall as she fought to stay still, breathing labored. Lana came to kneel before her, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"I'm so sorry." The reporter whispered. She watched Mary push her cheek into the palm of her hand. "This is all my fault. Does it hurt? Oh God that's a stupid question."

She raised and Mary tried to follow her but she cried out, falling back onto her elbows and grimacing.

"Don't touch-"

"I wasn't going to." Lana assured her. She raked her fingers through golden locks and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She paused, heart aching. "The sisters said you were sick. Did they bring any ice? Or any medication?"

"Afraid." Mary stammered out, ribs hurting from the swelling. "They're too afraid. I'm a pariah until I heal."

"You won't heal if no one helps you."

Mary glanced up, eyebrows knitted in worry. "How did you get up here, Lana?"

"Frank looked the other way." The brunette breathed. "Now I know why. Do you have a bathroom?"

"Just a sink. The door to your left. What are you doing?" The sister asked as she watched Lana pick up a towel that she had hung on the back of her door.

"I'm going to take care of you if no one else will." The woman replied forcefully.

"You'll get in trouble."

"Only if I'm caught. And I would deserve whatever came my way for what happened to you."

"It's not your fault."

Lana glanced back at her as she wetted the towel with the coldest water she could get. "I started it."

The 'it' went without explanation and Mary found herself shaking her head, though she wasn't sure why. She wasn't negating her nor agreeing, but Lana let it slide. The brunette was just amazed that she could keep a conversation in her state.

She kneeled down at her side and after muttering a quick 'sorry', draped the girl's back with the ice cold compress. Mary began to howl, spine arching out and fingers clawing at Lana's arms. She quieted down moments later, whimpering at the sudden tortuous relief, hands still tight around the brunette.  
Lana wasn't sure if she fell asleep from the exhaustion and pain coursing through her body or if she'd become unconscious with her nerves firing left and right, but she didn't want to wake her. Even though the girl frowned and yelped lightly in her dreams like a demon, she was still an angel, and the brunette couldn't help but sit on the hard concrete floor to watch over her that night.

The girl's fever broke around three that morning, with Lana changing the towel on both her back and her forehead several times in between, and when the brunette's eyes opened an hour later after an unfortunate nap, baby blues were gazing back at her.

She sat up properly, tucking her knees beneath herself, and pushed the girl's hair out of her eyes.

"You okay?"

"It hurts."

Lana's face fell lightly. "It's going to for a little while."

"But it hurts less. Thank you."

The brunette shook her head, choosing not to answer as she raised the soaked towel a few inches to look over her wounds.

"Lana?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you come here?" Seeing the brunette's confused look, Mary continued. "Up on the bed. I'm cold."

"Mary, I-"

"Please."

The reporter sighed lightly but raised up on her haunches and pushed at the blonde carefully until she gave way, groaning lightly at the effort it took her to move. Lana hustled in beside her, curled on her side and with her elbow supporting her head. Mary smiled lightly, her eyes half-closed as she watched Lana with her own chin resting against her forearms.

"Thanks."

"Stop thanking me." Lana sighed. "You should hate me, you know that? Detest me. Wish I'd never been born."

"I'm not much good at hating." Mary replied softly. "Especially towards the people I like."

The reporter looked up, almost alarmed. "What?"

"I know you're supposed to be insane but," The blonde shrugged. "I can't help but feel attached to you and the other inmates."

Lana deflated slightly.

"You most of all."

The brunette perked up, lightly willing her racing heart to calm itself. "Really?"

Mary blinked almost lazily before looking away, suddenly unable to look at her companion. "I kissed you back, didn't I?" She asked softly. "Didn't I?"

"I-" Lana paused. "Yes, you did."

"Or I tried to, at least." Mary's hid herself into her arms, a little laugh coming out. She closed her eyes. "What does it feel like?"

"What?"

"To kiss someone. Properly."

"I couldn't explain it. And I wouldn't want to tempt you."

"It might be the pain talking?" The blonde began. "But I want you to."

Baby blue eyes met a black gaze, both women searching the other's souls, and finally Lana leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, lingering there while Mary sighed. The blonde turned and in a move mirroring the one almost two days before, kissed her lightly on the lips, choosing to take the woman's bottom lip in between her teeth. She shifted, wincing as she did, to cup Lana's chin.

If Lana's eyes had been open they'd have rolled into the back of her head at the feeling of her tongue finally, deftly, meeting Mary's. She pulled on golden hair and Mary would have giggled if the reporter hadn't tugged so hard. Lana pulled away and pecked the girl's lips repeatedly before moving to press a kiss to her temple, moving to be closer to her.

Mary's head fell back against her arms as she breathed heavily, eyes closed in serene bliss and brows furrowed in light confusion, the two emotions clashing against her rib cage. She angled her head towards the brunette when Lana began to play with one of her curls, the two biting on their lower lips.

The blonde smiled. "That actually helped the pain."


	3. Chapter 3

**It'll be longer than the three parts promised, and it will be updated again on Thursday!  
**

**Beta-ed by Grace**

**Rated T**

"Where did you get that?"

Oliver Thredson slapped the woman on the cheek lightly before putting his hand on her shoulder. When she didn't look at him, he snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Come on, Lana, pay attention. Do you want to get out of here?"

"But where did you get that?"

"What does it matter? Do you feel sick at the thought of this picture?"

She wanted to nod, but the nauseous feelings she felt were far from originating from disgust or hate. She felt sick with love. Puppy love, almost. She wanted to be sick and throw up rainbows and little hearts and butterflies and produce some more just so that she could vomit her love again and again.

She managed to shake her head and suddenly she was retching into the bucket in her lap as the therapist turned the vial attached at her forearm. The picture on the wall swam in her vision and she gritted her teeth as another wave hit her, but she swallowed it back.

Vomiting while looking at Mary Eunice would have been like spitting on God herself.

It bothered her slightly that Thredson had a picture of the nun in his slides, though she was far from looking as skimpy as the other photographed girls had. No, in this she was demure, like she always was. It was a candid of her standing outside, the sun shining in her golden locks even though it was in black and white and Lana could see the outline of one of the inmates leaving the frame. The girl was obviously grinning at him or her, a light twinkle in her eyes, but the brunette imagined the smile to be for her and her only.

She bit back another wave.

"And now?"

Thredson's voice grated at her nerves.

"I'm over it."

"If you were you'd be throwing up again."

She watched him prick a syringe into the bag a foot over her head, adding more of the nasty liquid that made her empty her stomach. She wanted to rip her arm away, no matter if she did and it left a scar on her skin. He'd pricked her, missed her, so many times anyway that one more point wouldn't hurt.

"Where did you get it, Oliver." She finally growled.

He turned to watch her, her reflection in his thick rimmed glasses. "I asked Sister Jude." He blinked. "Monsignor Howard used to have a photography workshop. It got cancelled when Shelley decided to-" He paused. "You don't need to hear the rest of that story, I don't need you fantasizing." He rounded her chair and kneeled in front of her, gazing at her carefully. "What does it matter, Lana?"

"She doesn't belong with the rest of the pin ups you have in your little presentation."

"Are you defending her virtue?" He waited for an answer, but he got none, and he finally sighed as he stood back up to his full height. He pressed another slide into the projector and this time it was the other side of the sister, her hair on fire with sunlight. Her smile had fallen and she looked pensive but Lana only thought she was more beautiful. The brunette's eyes glazed over as she thought of the nun, most likely a little harder than she should have.

"You're smiling stupidly." Thredson commented. He tapped his finger against the fluid sack and Lana's stomach twitched and her intestines twisted in pain.

"Just change it."

The next was of another young nun, someone she didn't know, standing with Mary. They held their heads together, talking to each other in soft tones and Lana could feel the pit in her stomach filling with something that couldn't be anything but jealousy. This time she didn't stop the acidic burn running out of her throat and into the metal bucket, though it wasn't meant for the blonde.

And Thredson didn't seem to know any better as he patted her on the shoulder reassuringly.

"You're doing great."

She wanted to bite his fingers until he let go.

And she knew she should have complied but she wouldn't be broken. The image of the awkward blonde kissing her with fumbling touches wouldn't be broken, no matter how much sickness the doctor pumped into her. She let her black eyes slide away from the pictures up on the walls, entertaining the thought of full lips against her own instead of the doctor standing beside her.  
Her chin was suddenly wrenched up and she stared into Oliver's face.

"You have to let me help you."

"I'm sure there's another way than me throwing up my breakfast."

"There is. It's called electroshock." He watched her shiver. "That's what I thought. Just a few more, Lana, and I'll let you go."

She limped out into the hallway a half an hour later, her stomach crying out in abandon and her throat parched and burned. She wanted to walk back to her cell but she stopped at the first floor's intersection and sunk down to her knees, back sliding down the wall.

Mary came to find her, walking stiffly from her wounds healing over slowly, and Lana dropped her head to her shoulder when the girl sat down beside her.

"Are you alright?"

The brunette closed her eyes. "What did Shelley do to get the photography class cancelled?"

The girl began to blush. "She took lewd pictures."

"Of course."

**Author's Note to Keep You Updated:**

**So in the next few months I'll be finishing up a multi-chapter and _rather_ long Game of Thrones/American Horror Story crossover that I've started, in which the AHS characters are inside the GoT world (There won't be any GoT characters, so there's no need to watch/read to understand what's going on! It's all fairly explained in the chapters and I'll post a link to the map I used.)**

**It features the main ships (Violate, Foxxay, Bananun, Faxeman, Zyle, so on and so forth), all seasons and as many characters as possible, and the entirety of Westeros plus a handful of the Free Cities (Qarth, mainly.). **

**(Trigger warnings _will_ be applicable by chapter and those will be bolded and italicized when ready to publish.)**

**Other fics will be written in the meantime, so there's no worry there!**

**Keep on rockin' guys,**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**There's at least a fifth part coming, and it will be updated again on Tuesday!**

**Beta-ed by Grace**

**Rated T**

It was a soft voice that woke her, though if she was being honest with herself she hadn't know she'd fallen asleep. She hadn't tried. She must have tilted her head back and gone straight to Morpheus.

She blinked, eyes blurry as she stretched in as small a space as possible. Even though she was alone on the ratty couch, she hated making herself more than what she was. In stature anyway. She let her words fly.

She glanced around Briarcliff's day room as she passed the back of her palm by her eyes, trying to will herself awake. It wasn't Dominique that had woken her, though it was incessant in its loops. She let her eyes slide to the side and paused.

Mary Eunice was sitting one table over, knee to knee with Pepper as she watched her draw and holding a blue crayon herself, adding shapes to the inmate's paper and grinning back when the pinhead did. But she was humming lightly, a tune different than the French woman in the background. Her voice lifted from her throat and she leaned into Pepper's side to sing to her, a nice little tune that had the other woman laughing and giggling along. Mary's smile widened and she continued to sing, forgetting words here and there, humming instead when she did.

She suddenly turned and caught Lana's glance. She smiled lightly as she faltered but soon she was back to singing, Pepper having caught her sleeve and having pulled on it a few times, begging her to continue. But her baby blue eyes stayed fixed on black ones, and finally she looked away, her skin flushing a dark crimson and the back of her neck prickling at the thought of the brunette with her gaze on her in child-like awe.

The brunette stood and meandered through chairs to leave the day room, unable to stay any longer and be tortured with her inability to speak to the girl. She marched to her cell, knowing there was no reason to sneak upstairs and into the blonde's room, and sat down on her thin mattress with the metal door wide open.

She settled her head between her knees, groaning lightly at how far she'd fallen for the nun. With only a kiss she'd hopelessly tripped down into the rabbit hole and there was no way she was climbing out, not when her song had ripped the branches out of the earth.

Not that she really wanted to save herself.

She sighed out into the room's relative darkness, scratching at the back of her head and between greasy strands of chestnut, now a boring brown. She raised herself, putting her chin in her hands as she rested her elbows on her thighs, knowing she'd leave grooves in her skin between the weight she'd lost in her legs and her already boney arms. She pushed into her own thigh, lifting her dress lightly to look at the marks she was making.

The light streaming into her cell was suddenly blocked and she threw the edge of her skirt down, but she softened visibly when she saw it was only Mary.

"Why'd you run away?"

"I hadn't noticed I had." Lana replied. She began to stand but the blonde shook her head at her before walking in and taking a seat by the brunette, a foot between them. She placed her hands in her lap almost delicately as she watched Lana searchingly.

"Are you alright?" She asked quietly. "You looked put off. You still do."

"I'm having an existential crisis." The brunette offered.

Mary breathed out, her shoulders falling. "Would it make you feel better if I told you that I was too?"

Lana smiled lightly. "Maybe." She glanced sideways when the girl leaned over and rested her head on her shoulder, sighing.

"What are we going to do?" The blonde asked softly. She angled her head up to look at Lana with big blue eyes, uncertainty swimming in them.

"I don't know." The reporter answered simply. "Why do you expect me to?"

Mary shrugged lightly. "You're older, more experienced, smar-"

"If you're going to say 'smarter', stop right there."

The blonde's skin flushed pink and she looked away guiltily, biting on her lower lip.

Lana began again. "You know we can't do this, right?"

"Do what."

"Mary, not now."

"Why not now?" The girl protested hotly. "I don't know what's going on, Lana!" Mary breathed out, emotion clogging her throat. "And what about Wendy?" She finally added. "What about her?"

Lana paused. "It's complicated."

"I don't want to be a prison fling, isn't this what this is then?" The blonde said. her eyes brimming with tears. "I can't be the other woman."

"You're not."

"How do I know that!"

"She left me here, Mary. I have no home with her now. She betrayed me." She turned to watch the girl with black eyes, frowning lightly. "I love her, but I'm not in love with her. And I love you, and I think I'm falling for you. That's what 'this' is, and you know it can't happen."

The brunette winced lightly when Mary promptly sat up, but she grabbed at her hand to stop her from leaving, pulling her back to the mattress to sit closer to her.

"Don't go."

"You said it can't happen, so it won't."

"I want it to." Lana pleaded. "You know I do. I want it to work out more than anything else in the world."

The blonde glanced sideways at her and her voice had fallen to a whisper as tears broke through. "Then make it happen." She hiccuped out. "Please make it happen."

The angels in her voice had left and had been replaced with open wounds bleeding into Lana's heart, and the brunette swore she could taste blood in between the choirs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Beta-ed by Grace**

**Rated T**

She didn't know how long she'd been standing with her forehead between delicate shoulder blades, tense in how they held her up and awkwardly trying to be smooth, as if the blonde was afraid she'd hurt Lana, her muscles rolling between the black habit.

The brunette shifted lightly, fighting the urge to wipe her nose off on her back, to wipe the tears away. Mary began to move and a slight sense of panic began to rise in Lana, her heart ramming into her ribcage and threatening to get stuck between individual ribs, and she tightened her hold on the girl's waist. "Don't."

The simple word made Mary pause and Lana felt the sigh running through the blonde's lungs more than heard it. A lithe hand met hers and the reporter let Mary intertwine their fingers, her eyes slamming shut again, seeing only black and God.

"You're not supposed to be here."

Lana didn't answer, moving her head slightly, enough that Mary could feel her shake her head. She so desperately wanted to bury her nose in golden curls.  
"You could get in trouble." The blonde chewed on her bottom lip. "I don't want that of you."

"I just want to apologize." Lana murmured. She untangled her hands from the nun's and moved them to hold the girl's hips, nails digging into the supple cloth.

The blonde blew air out of her nose in dejection as her head fell forward. "You know I don't want an apology. You know I can't do anything with an apology."

"I can't give you anymore. Not now. Not at this moment. I want to but I can't."

Mary suddenly shifted, turned in Lana's arms and walked backwards until the small of her back hit the table in the middle of the archives. It tilted slightly beneath the ungraceful force and a book fell off the table but the both of them ignored it as Lana moved to be closer, to be flush to her again.

She breathed in sharply, her thoughts reflected in her baby blue eyes as she considered her words. She decided against it and instead shrugged lightly, her smile light but devoid of any joy.

"That's what I'm apologizing for." Lana added. "That I can't give you more. Because you deserve more and I'm no good for you." Her black eyes fell to the floor. "Even if I get out of here I have no work, no prospects. I'd be ostracized simply for being who I am and I can't let the same happen to you. I won't let it happen."

"Are you pushing me away?"

Lana looked up, surprise almost breaking through.

"Is that why you're apologizing? Because you can't do this?" Mary's voice fell to a whisper. "Are you giving up on me? Have I done this?"

"Mary-"

The blonde's hand on her chest pushed her backwards slightly and Lana's fingers grasped at her sides.

"Then I can't do this either. I can't-" A sob managed to wring its way out of the girl's throat, torn between two shivers. "I can't let you be in my thoughts, not if I want my soul to stay alive. If you can't do this, then we can't speak anymore."

Lana seemed to turn dark before her. "Is that your ultimatum?"

Mary knew the word from the dictionary. Her mother had given her enough of those as a child. So had Sister Jude. "Yes." She pulled away from the woman, moving past her to pick at a stack of books. Lana went to help but Mary shook her off easily before crossing to one of the shelves. "I don't want to hurt, Lana. I escaped life outside to avoid being hurt. And you're extremely cruel for bringing pain to me." She raised her eyes to fix Lana. "I think it'd be better if I went back to being your caretaker, and you the inmate." She began to walk towards the door, back fitfully straight.

"Mary."

"I'm done here, you should think about heading back to the day room. Sister Jude wouldn't be happy to find you in here alone."

"Mary!"

The blonde turned, blue eyes fixing black ones.

"I'm going to get out of here, Mary." Lana said forcefully, resembling a demon out of hell. "I'm going to go see Thredson and I'm going to fix this and I'm going to get out of here. For you. For me."

The girl's fingers faltered on the doorknob as she bit her lower lip. "For us?"

The brunette's back hit the table as she softened, suddenly drained in front of the woman of God. "For us."

**Consider this the end of this story, it being the prequel to the Little Devil series (beginning with Midas's Touch (Chapter 9 of Fact, I Love Her)). Of course, since I wrote this second a few things are off, but mostly it keeps itself into line and explains how Lana gets on so well with Mary's softer side...**


End file.
